Happy B'day, na?
by ltifal
Summary: short b'day fic... and very silly! u why did i write it?Kikumaru X ? by the way happy b'day Eiji!


**Authoress note : eh.. a short b'day fic… and also very very silly errr by the way happy b'day Kikumaru Eiji! **

**Warning : this is shounen ai.. I already give a warning…err second fic bout shounen ai, the first one... err i don't know that kind of silly to... i don't know if i should post it here... errr**

**Disclaimer : Konomi-sensei owns tha character. I want Eiji! Sob..**

Happy B'day, na?

It's already late, I was lying on my bed alone, closing my eyes and ready to take a flight to dreamland... when I hear a soft 'click' then someone walks closer and closer then lays on my bed...and then I feel someone slips a hand under my waist from my back. It's quite shocking when he do that. So I turn my body and face him, trying my best to glare at him, but how could you angry at someone you love so dearly?

"nyah! Have your mom ever tell you to knock the door first?" an innocent smile from him, a paused"Do you want something?"

"hm.. just want to be close to you, why?"

"... that not the main reason, right?"

"no." as he gives me another smiles then snuggles closer to me.

".. I think you want to use me as a hearter, right?"

"well.. that another reason." Said him mysteriouslywhile pressing his head on my chest. His hair teasing my chin, makes it ticklish. But it doesn't really matter to me. Beside.. it's cold around here. Hem bout 4 celcious, so I don't mind if he hugs me like this. The other reasonis... he's my boyfriend! But something on my mind said that 'this boy will not come here because of that.. something more important' so I decide to continue 'the interrogation'

"were there another reason?"

"sshh, well, no.. right now." he said as he closes his eyes, ready to sleep.

"uh huh.. o well, good night."

"night."

Finally hugging each other, I slowly drive myself to sleep. I was in my own dreamland when someone tugs my stomach rather hard. It's makes me awake in surprise and confuse.

"Wha?" before I could let out a word, someone just kisses me on the lips, then he tries to opens my mouth. I instictly let him in, as he explores it with hunger, teasing mine with his tongue. I even let out a little moan from his teasing. It's feel so good but lack of air make us have to break the kiss.

"..." after a kiss I look to his eyes and then.. "why the hell did you do that?" as I whispered a little too loud! All I got was a grin, I can feel my face become hotter. Then he gives me another grin and a giggle. By the way, since when did he lay on top of me? I want to shout again when he press his finger on my lips.

"sshh, you can't be angry today."

"why, nyah! You 'attack' me when I have a good sleep! That not fair, I mean... not that I didn't like it but..."

"ah.. so you like it?" another grins..

" Syu! That was not what I mean!" I could feel my face burn as I tries to make another excuse.

"sshh, not so loud, do you want to make everybody awake?"

" But that's!"

"happy b'day na, Eiji."

"eh?" a blinkas I looks to my calender on the wall. Okay, 28th November. I tries to register what had he say whensomething finally snaps my mind "nyah! It's my b'day!"

"ssshhh, not so loud."

"mengo mengo, Shu. Thank you!" as I give him another hug, not even care to lower my voice.

"so do you like my present."

"nyah! Of course!" then a paused. "but Syu? I'll prefer it when you give me in the morning, not at midnight!" another giggle, I think that was funny for him, yeah ok that was fun all right... but still.. I need my sleep!

"oh well, if you want, I will give you another one in the morning." Another grins

"Syu..."

"now, can we sleep? I'm tired." As he said that he finally moves down from my body. He closes his eyes while his hands still hugging me.

"..." lost of word... I let out a sigh. Looking at his sleeping faces, Idecide to give him a good night kiss on his forehead. ".. I guess. I'll never win ne, Syu?"

"mada hayai no." murmurs him as he gives me another grin.

_Owari_

**Authoress note : er… so? Review? Please? 'starry eyes'**


End file.
